Not Enough Words
by Klondike Aura
Summary: If you don't believe me, I can keep going.


Not Enough Words

A Princess Tutu fanfic by Klondike Aura

* * *

"Hey."

Fakir finds Ahiru sitting at the top of the stairs, her arms around her knees and her face hidden.

"Moron. If you block the top of the stairs, you're going to fall."

She barely even shrugs as he climbs up to the step just below.

"Come on," he says, putting a soft hand on her arm. "You can't just sit here all day." But when she still doesn't move, Fakir drops any remaining roughness in his voice and asks, "What is it?"

Ahiru stays quiet and still.

"Hey!" Fakir insists, tugging her arm and reaching to bring her face up with his other hand.

She wasn't crying, so at least there's that. But he didn't like that listless expression.

"It's nothing," she mumbles.

"Moron. You know I hate when you say that."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does if it's bothering you. So what is it?"

Ahiru tries to look away but Fakir just tugs her chin over again. She glances down, unusually sheepish. Finally, she mutters, "Y'don't..."

"Hn?"

She turns away a little more successfully while she says, "It's not fair to you. Being stuck with me when I'm not pretty like Rue or-"

Ahiru loses her words when Fakir pulls her to her feet, her eyes flying to his of their own will this time.

"Don't talk like that, idiot. Don't even think like that."

"But-"

Fakir shakes his head, his stare firm. Her knees tremble slightly at the intensity and proximity. It just made her feel all the more inferior. Fakir's so confident and strong and _handsome_ while she's so-

"Come on, Ahiru," he directs, his grasp dropping to clasp her hand as he leads her to her room.

"Fakir?"

He answers with another tug, only stopping her when they're standing in front of her vanity mirror. Ahiru fiddles with her hands together, looking anywhere but at her reflection.

"What do you see?" Fakir inquires.

Ahiru hardly even hums in response.

"What do you see?" he presses.

"Nothin' right."

"Want to know what I see?"

Ahiru just closes her eyes, not knowing or caring what he's getting at. His fingers caress the top of her head, gently winding into the red locks.

"I've never seen hair this shade of red before I met you," Fakir quietly says, as if imparting some secret to her. "You know what they call this shade?"

Ahiru shrugs.

"Strawberry blonde. The first time I ever heard that, I thought, 'That suits Ahiru. That's the sort of name she'd like.'"

His fingers slip through to the top of her braid.

"I don't like hair any other color half as much as I like strawberry blonde."

Suddenly Ahiru needs to open her eyes just to confirm that these words could actually come from Fakir. When she spies him, he's following his hand down her braid as he lifts up the very end.

"Can I undo your hair?"

She blinks at the odd request but nods. His finger hooks into the loop holding the braid together and carefully tugs it off. Fakir works from the ends up, separating the braid out and letting Ahiru's hair fall like a curtain on her back. His hands bring her hair together near the nape of her neck, fingers brushing there and leaving her momentarily breathless before he takes her shoulders.

"Do you know the story of Rapunzel?" Fakir asks as he leans down to rest his head on top of hers. "She's supposed to be the most beautiful in the land. With the longest, loveliest hair. But if she sprung from the pages of the book and asked me to be hers, I would tell her I have my own Rapunzel."

Ahiru sucks in a gasp just as Fakir leaves the barest hint of a kiss on top of her head.

"Hm," he hums before looking up in the mirror, his face still partly hidden from Ahiru's sight by her hair. "I'm glad your eyes are open again."

"Huh?" she lets out, tilting her head back to look up at him directly.

"They say blue eyes are the rarest."

"They are?" Ahiru ponders before really looking at her reflection.

She feels Fakir nod against her head. "Some think Sleeping Beauty had blue eyes, which made the Prince all the more eager to wake her and see for himself. But yours are bluer and brighter than Aurora can dream up."

Ahiru's eyes flutter shut again, but only because Fakir leans over and presses a kiss to her temple. His hands leave her shoulders, rubbing up and down her arms a little. One traces over her collarbone and the other winds down around her waist.

"What...what else?" Ahiru queries, curious.

"What else?" Fakir echos before earning another gasp as he nuzzles into her neck. "Well, I worry about your sleeping habits."

"My-my sleeping habits?"

"Mm." He nods against her again, causing her to giggle as his hair tickles her. "We need to get you more mattresses and make sure the bed's clear of any debris."

"Why?"

"Your skin's softer than a princess's. How do you think I'd feel if a pea bruises you?"

Ahiru laughs lightly and goes, "Okay, now you're just making stuff up."

"Made you laugh," he retorts, punctuating the warm breath with a kiss. "But if you don't believe me, I can keep going."

She opens her mouth to answer but what comes out instead of words is, "Ah-haaah!" as Fakir keeps kissing her. He takes her opposite shoulder and turns her around to face him.

"Fakir..."

"I love when you say my name," he tells her, brushing her bangs out of her face. "I love when you say anything, really, but I love when you say my name in particular. Will you say it again?"

"Fakir."

He tilts forward and meets his lips to hers, his arm around her waist pulling her closer. Ahiru returns his kiss with the same slow, budding passion, her hands resting on his chest.

"Ahiru," he breathes against her mouth, the hand on her shoulder trailing along her arm and taking one of hers. "I should hold your hand more often. Sometimes it's the one thing I need more than anything else."

"How long have you felt these things?" Ahiru questions, her free hand tracing up to cradle his cheek.

"Longer than I've told you. And that's why I should tell you now."

Fakir kisses her again, his tongue slipping past her lips as the hand around her waist slides up her spine along with an unbidden shudder. Ahiru's near the point of melting in his hold, losing herself in the sensation of her own tongue happily meeting his. She grips his hand as her anchor to reality, otherwise the weakness in her knees will take over.

"Somehow you always fit perfectly in my arms, no matter how I hold you," he continues, scooping her up and carrying her to the bed. "Like I was lucky enough to be meant for you."

Fakir carefully lowers Ahiru to the sheets before taking her hand again and pressing the back against his mouth. Her fingers fan out as he gives her skin a light lick, smiling when he hears her gasp. But he isn't expecting it when she reaches up and insistently kisses him again.

Fakir laughs a little. "Snow White may have lips as red as the rose but I'd rather kiss yours any day," he tells her once they part for air. "Especially when you surprise me."

Ahiru tries to respond with words but ends up moaning when Fakir leans over her and places open-mouthed kisses just inside the collar of her blouse. Her fingers thread through his hair, clutching a bit as his hand wanders up her side. He sighs at her touch, the warm breath down her shirt making her shake slightly.

"Ahiru," he murmurs to her skin. "Even just saying your name feels right."

"I-" she says, finally finding words and hanging onto them as tight as she can. "I like it when you say my name."

Fakir runs his fingers along her collar and lets them meander near the buttons, lifting his head just far enough to nuzzle his nose below her ear. "It means more to me than any other name I could say."

Ahiru tilts her head to the side and arches up to Fakir, encouraging his actions. "I like when you do that, too," she manages to tell him. "Don't stop-"

"Hm?" Fakir hums before kissing her jaw. "Don't stop what?"

She shakes her head and answers, "Don't stop anything!"

Taking that as invitation, Fakir undoes the buttons of her blouse, pressing kisses downward as more and more is revealed. Needing more contact, he lowers further and rubs his hips against Ahiru's. He groans and whispers her name again, raising his head to look in her eyes.

"Do you remember?" he asks, one of his hands smoothing up her abdomen and caressing her breast before softly resting at her neck, his thumb stroking along her jaw. "Do you remember my promise to you?"

She nods against his hand, her own fingers stroking down to his chest.

"Ahiru..." he starts, her name breathy as her slender fingers grasp into his jacket before fumbling with the buttons. "I knew then that I could never go back to that life before you, would never want to."

Ahiru suddenly sits up, pressing herself to Fakir's chest. He gladly returns her embrace, his hand stroking her shoulder before tugging her blouse and jacket off. He hooks a finger into the strap of her bra and pulls it down, dipping his head to kiss her shoulder as he works.

"Fakiiiir," she whimpers as they continue undressing each other. "I- I-!"

Fakir gently presses his thumb to her lips, provoking Ahiru to give him a shuddering gasp. He continues murmuring his affections to her, his words strained and less audible as she retaliates with her own touch taking off his shirt. But she still picks up the occasional husky sound of "beautiful" or "lovely" or "Ahiru" amidst their panting.

Ahiru falls back to the bed when Fakir reaches her bare stomach, crying out when he flicks his tongue in her navel. His hands slide to her chest, softly squeezing her small breasts as she writhes beneath him. He lifts up again as he trails his fingers down to her legs and then back up to her skirt.

"Ahiru?" he softly calls, pausing in his actions.

"Mmm?" she nods, gathering her focus for him.

"Do you want me to keep going?"

She gives him a breathless laugh and another nod.

His fingers curve around her hips and he leans up to brush his lips to hers once more. "I love that smile."

Ahiru giggles again at his kiss. But that quickly turns into a gasp when he nibbles on her neck and pulls at her skirt and panties. Fakir moves down as he removes the last of her clothes, taking a moment to smooth his palm along her leg and grasp her ankle. He leaves a trail of tickling kisses up her thigh, mumbling something about how her curling toes are lovelier than Cinderella's. She feels him shift around between her legs and hears him moan as he removes his trousers and underwear.

Fakir crawls over her and puts his hands on her hips again. He lines himself up and, with a kiss to her jaw, carefully enters her with a soft grunt. Ahiru gives him another gasp, shivering as he runs his hand up her spine again.

"You all right?" he murmurs after a few moments of stillness.

She reaches to kiss his ear and whispers, " 'm fine. Better than fine."

He gives her a husky chuckle and says, "I like how you put that."

Ahiru wants to say something but gets interrupted by a moan as Fakir begins to move, quietly gasping her name with his steady pace. Other words sneak in, "beautiful" again and sometimes "sweet," but "Ahiru" is the murmur that comes up most often.

It's almost unfair that he can still find words to give her when she can barely manage finding syllables. Hell, at this point, even _breathing_ was a challenge! But Fakir doesn't need any words in return as he speeds up the tempo. All he needs is to bring her to that rapidly approaching crest of bliss with him. One of his hands slips down and brushes against that sweet spot. Ahiru turns her head away and shrieks in pleasure, coming undone under his touch. She holds him tight as he reaches climax as well, gasping against her and riding their orgasms to their end.

Fakir gives her another kiss as they both catch their breath. "So don't- don't be such a moron..."

Ahiru giggles a little as he pulls out and moves to hold her. "I dunno. Will you do this every time? 'Cause that's not really making me wanna stop."

"If you need more convincing," he murmurs as he nuzzles her neck. "I could keep going."

"Y'don't- don't have to," Ahiru softly gasps.

"But if you want me to, you don't have to wait until you let those stupid thoughts get the better of you," Fakir says between tender kisses.

Ahiru half-hums half-sighs at his afterglow affections, not worried in the least now. Fakir's embrace and kisses leave no doubt in her mind that this is where she's supposed to be.

_fin_

* * *

Author's Notes: This is just me writing fluffy porn based on an entry on imagineyourotp while continuing to procrastinate. But at least I'm giving you guys porn while I procrastinate, right?


End file.
